Reverse
by Wxnderland
Summary: Nakamori Aoko decided that it was high time someone bought that arrogant thief some just deserts. Stumbling across a flier of a famous well known detective Kudo Shinichi, Aoko decides to asks for his help. it was then however, she questioned his sanity when a first grader came knocking on her door one sunday morning. Major Aoko&Kaito, Shinran, slight Kazuha&Heiji
1. Chapter 1

Reverse

**A/N: YASSS. NEW STORIES**

**Akane: Omg here we go -.-**

**Disclaimer: Aria does not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito**

**Pairings: Kaito&Aoko, Shinichi&Ran, minor Heiji&Kazuha **

**Rating: T for swearing**

**::::::**

Patience wasn't really something Nakamori Aoko valued, neither was tolerance, so when she would feel elbowed in the ribs or have her feet being stepped on continuously she could automatically feel her patience wearing thin.

It didn't help that there was a constant chant of 'Kid' in the background either

Damn. Things were really not going her way

Grunting, the brunette begrudgingly let go of her 'GO TO HELL KID' poster she had spent hours on the night before, it was creased and ripped from the damned audience anyway.

It was frustrating really, being the only anti-kid fan out there, everyone else was practically wrapped around his finger.

Aoko scoffed, rolling her eyes and shoving herself through the crowd, trying to find an exit from the sea of overly obsessed kid fans.

Something had to be done, the absurd thing had to be stopped.

Now, Aoko didn't necessarily despise the phantom thief, but that didn't mean she liked him either. But what she really hated was his arrogance and constant prancing around people's property as if he owned the place.

Well, he was going to get his just deserts whether he liked it or not.

A smirk was now placed on the young brunette's face, an aura of confidence and determination already forming.

However, a sudden thought seemed to occur to her. She had heard that Kid had often dressed up as herself in order to get in and out the building without any issues- being the inspector's daughter had its perks. However that stupid thief had also gotten her made banned from entering heists for a while.

Well that had turned her mood sour fast

How was she supposed to teach Kid a lesson when she wasn't even allowed to enter the premises? Granted, she could stay outside but that was where all the brain washed kid fans where.

Aoko scowled, her mind whirling, she would need help.

Kaito was the first to come to mind- but he idolized kid, always grinning like an idiot whenever her father had lost at a heist. There was no way in hell he would help her

There was Hakuba, but the phantom thief somehow always seemed to know just what he was up too.

She mentally crossed the two off of her list

Akako-san was much too self-centred, besides, what could she possibly gain from coming to a Kaito kid heist?

She crossed her off the list too

Keiko was a possibility, but the girl was much too sweet for something like this.

Shit. She needed someone smart- someone who had a sense of justice, someone who also felt that Kaito kid had the biggest damn ego known to man.

The brunette's mind had yet to stop whirling. Did someone like that even exist?

It was then when she found herself walking into a pole

Groaning, she raised her palm to nurse her poor nose. Opening her eyes to glare at the culprit only to blink in surprise.

"Kudo Shinichi high school detective?" she mumbled, ripping the worn out piece of paper off of the pole.

Cobalt eyes began analysing the paper, it looked like it had been there for an awful long time.

"Maybe this guy..." she found herself muttering "maybe this guy would help me?"

Biting her lip, she was hesitant on what to do. What if someone later on needed it?

Still cautious, she bought out her cell phone, eyes going from the paper to her phone as she entered the number onto her phone, she then saved the number as 'Kudo Shinichi' and then carefully placed the flier back where she had found it.

Would he really be able to help her?

**:::::::**

Aoko turned on her laptop, hurriedly finding the search bar. She felt so…stalker-ish. But she had to see for herself whether or not this was some stupid hoax.

She was half surprised to find out that it in fact wasn't

It looked to be that he was exceptionally well known, Aoko hummed in delight. It seemed that not one review for the clients he had were bad.

It was then she decided that she would call this guy.

Aoko gulped, somewhat annoyed with herself for suddenly becoming cowardly as she stared down at her cell phone, his contact name stared back at her, mockingly.

_What? Not going to do it? _

The brunette blinked looking around before blinking. Shit. It was her conscious.

"I…I don't know if I should"

_Are you an idiot? This is Kaito Kid we're talking about! The same thief who always makes fun of your dad!_

She then groaned, cursing her conscious before closing her eyes tightly and allowing her thumb to rest on the call button.

Crap

Oh well. No backing out now.

It had taken around nine long rings before the phone was answered.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

Aoko gulped before responding "Uh…Hi?" she then mentally cursed herself for sounding so damn unsure.

"Is this-"she then squinted at his name on google search "Kudo Shinichi?" She could only pray that she had pronounced it correctly

The other line was quiet for a few moments before the voice on the other end piped up "Who wants to know?"

Aoko then blinked "Oh! I'm Nakamori Aoko!" she spoke rather fast

"Nakamori…" He muttered

"You might have heard of my dad, if that helps. He's an inspector" she offered, lamely. Gods this was embarrassing.

"Oh! Nakamori-Keibu!" he made a sound of realisation

"So um…Is this Kudo Shinichi? Because this is going to be seriously awkward if it's not" she said

The other end then chuckled, and Aoko could feel the relief practically wash over her when he replied with a "Yeah, it is"

"Oh good! Cause I saw a flier on a pole and it was seriously worn out so I was pretty scared that I called some random stranger!" she spoke

"Wait, there are still fliers out there?" he practically yelped

"….Yeah?" she stretched out, "Um- Kudo-san, are you retired?" she asked, attempting to mask her disappointment "If you are, it's cool. I'll stop bothering you-"

"No!" he practically yelled into the phone, causing her to wince. He quickly apologized "Look...Nakamori-san was it? I'm not really retired but…I'm in a position where I can't really come in person to help you at the moment."

Aoko then blinked "Oh…"

"But I know someone who can!" He quickly stated, causing her eyes to widen slightly "Really? You'll actually help me?"

"Yeah" and she was positive her beaming was even getting to him.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She squealed out before blinking "Wait…Kudo-kun, you don't even know what I need help with"

There was a pause "Oh. Right- what do you need?"

"It's…kind of complicated" she was now resting her back against the wall.

"Hit me" he responded almost immediately

"Alright…well, it's about Kaito kid"

**::::::**

Three words seemed to perfectly sum up her morning so far

What

The

Hell

To say the least, this wasn't exactly how she was expecting to be woken up on a Sunday morning.

Nakamori Aoko stood, her front door left wide open as she stared down towards a child who barely looked like he past the age of seven.

He stared up at her with wide innocent eyes behind rather large, round glasses.

"Um." Aoko blinked a few times, not sure how to address the situation.

She was in Pikachu pyjamas for Christ's sake!

The bunny slippers didn't help the situation either.

"So…Who are you?" she asked, after the rather long awkward silence

He then beamed up to her "I'm Edogawa Conan! Shinichi-Nissan sent me, you must be Aoko-neechan right?"

It was right then where she found herself questioning the sanity of the so called detective god of the east Kudo Shinichi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well I'm early. I update late, I'M SORRY LOL**

**Anyway, welcome to chapter two, yatta, yatta all that jazz**

**Enjoy!**

**:::::::**

To say the situation was awkward was an understatement

Aoko found herself playing with the hem of her pyjama shirt, mind whirling to find a solution to end the dreaded discomfort.

"So…what grade are you in?" she started off lamely and immediately cursed herself. Why was it always her who got into these damned situations!

The young boy sitting beside her, a cup of cola in hand seemed to look completely calm "First grade" he grinned

Damn it

How was it possible a first grader could be so calm and collected while she was having trouble starting a conversation? The brunette cursed her lack of social skills.

Aoko hummed before turning around to face him "Conan-kun right?" she waited for him to nod in approval "And you said…Shinichi-Nissan" she gestured with hand quotes "sent you?"

He stared at her with such huge innocent eyes that she swore she could feel her heart melt…even if he did look pretty amused with her gestures. "Yeah, you're his client right?"

The brunette just stared at him "But Conan-kun…you're like eight"

"Six"

Her Jaw dropped "even worse!"

And then he just had to pout at her, with his damn puppy dog eyes "B-But…Shinichi-Nissan said I could!"

Holy shit

Why

The child was doing this on purpose damn it!

"Alright, Alright You can come!" she gave in, "Why the hell do you have to be so darn cute?" she pouted and he sweat dropped, red dusting his cheeks

"But, Conan-kun?"

"Hmm?"

Aoko now her arms wrapped around her legs on the couch, hugging her knees close "You are sure that Kudo-kun isn't crazy?"

Her comment had caused him to fall flat on his face

**:::::::**

This was insane

Totally insane

She had trusted a child who wasn't even 4ft tall to help out with her Kaito Kid problems.

Aoko groaned, rubbing her temples. At least Kid's heists were never dangerous.

Sitting down at her desk Aoko noticed that there were very few students in, raising an eyebrow she glanced around. Maybe she was just really early?

The brunette shrugged it off before pulling out her smart phone,

_**To: Kudo Shinichi**_

_**From: Nakamori Aoko**_

_**Subject: You're nuts**_

_**WHAT KIND OF GUARDIAN ARE YOU?!**_

Aoko huffed, she was going to scold this idiot detective if it was the last thing she did!

_**To: Nakamori Aoko**_

_**From: Kudo Shinichi**_

_**Subject: RE: You're nuts**_

_**I'm a totally normal guardian thank you very much**_

She gawked, he was totally insane!

_**Aoko: You're trusting a six year old **_

_**Shinichi: He's a pretty smart six year old**_

_**Aoko: This isn't a prank right? Cause it's pretty bad if it is**_

_**Shinichi: I swear to the almighty himself that this isn't a prank**_

_**Aoko: Alright, alright. But it was so awkward! It would've been nice to receive a warning that a first grader would knock on your door about a case at such an ungodly hour!**_

_**Shinichi: ….Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry, I should've probably warned you**_

_**Aoko: probably?**_

_**Shinichi: Anyway what did you tell him?**_

_**Aoko: You suck at changing the subject. I…agreed. He was just so freaking cute! How the hell was I supposed to say no to that face?**_

He took a while to respond for that one

_**Shinichi: So…Puppy dog eyes?**_

_**Aoko: Alright, yes! Come on Kudo-kun, he's like six! Who could say no to a six year old?**_

_**Shinichi: Stop calling me 'Kudo-kun' it's weird if we're joking around like this.**_

_**Aoko: Then you stop calling me 'Nakamori-san' Aoko is fine!**_

"-ko, Aoko, Hey, Aoko!"

Aoko gasped, her head shot up and stared towards the source of the voice with wide eyes "Wha- Kaito!"

The teen in front of her frowned, arms crossed. "Seriously Aoko, how rude can you get?"

The brunette scowled "I was busy you asshat, I didn't hear you"

He snorted "Yeah, I can see that"

Well sheesh, what was he so mad about?

Aoko's scowl disappeared "So what did you need?"

"Is it that strange that I want to have a normal conversation with my best friend?"

"…Probably not" She gave him a sheepish smile causing him to roll his eyes before awkwardly turning away "…Anyway who were you texting?"

"A friend, why?" she raised an eyebrow towards him as he pulled out a chair and sat beside her, resting his elbow on her desk with his chin on his palm.

"No reason," he shrugged, nonchalantly "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe" Aoko looked thoughtful "Hey Kaito, you keep up with all those tabloids and stuff right?"

"…Yeah?" he answered, stretching out the word, unscrewing the lid of a bottle of water and proceeding to chug most of its contents down.

"Ever heard of Kudo Shinichi?"

Kaito then chocked on his water

**:::::::**

Aoko's cheeks puffed out in annoyance, she had been dying to out of class as soon as possible, especially since she was going to be meeting up with Conan-kun later today.

She decided to take him out for ice cream while planning…kids liked ice cream right?

The brunette groaned, she was sure her sanity was slowly slipping away with allowing a child to help her out. Maybe Kudo was an ass and just dropped the child on her to babysit.

…That was a possibility. But he had sounded so serious on the phone! Aoko shrugged it off as she leaned her back against the side of the shoe lockers.

Seriously, what was taking Kaito so damn long?

As if he had heard her mental cries she had received a text from the magician himself.

**Kaito: Can't walk home with you today, Got to go help Ji-chan with something! I'll make up for it later, so don't come killing me with your broom of doom in the middle of the night!**

Aoko frowned, but let it go as she placed her phone into her skirt pocket, she adjusted her hold on her school bag before leaving, over the past year she had grown used to Kaito's constant random absences.

Maybe he had a secret girlfriend? Aoko snorted, dismissing the thought almost immediately. She was sure she could get Conan-Kun or Shinichi to figure out what was going on with him. Aoko snickered to herself, imagining the two in some sort of cliché camouflage getup with binoculars hiding in bushes.

Aoko Yawned, deciding to hurry home and change. She didn't want to meet up with Conan-Kun in her uniform. Her dad wasn't coming home until late anyway, she could fix up a quick meal for him and store it in the fridge with a cute note. She giggled at the thought, her dad was always working hard, so she would just have to do the same!

**::::::**

Aoko hummed, exiting her house, determined to make progress with Conan-kun, she had to make up for the awkwardness she had displayed from yesterday morning. She just had to redeem herself! Especially since she was wearing bunny slippers.

Curse her love for all cute things. She prayed that she didn't look like too much of a loser in front of a six year old. That would just be embarrassing.

She had always been jealous of Kaito's natural talent with kids, he seemed to calm them down with ease and always bring smiles to their faces.

But then again Kaito's always been good with just people in general. Hell, he could even get her dad to enjoy his presence.

Her dad

Aoko subconsciously pouted, she was just an awkward person to be around, kids, adults, teens, anyone. She got flustered easily and stuttered her words out. It had been a miracle itself that Kaito had stayed with her for so long.

Aoko played with a strand of her hair as she waited outside the ice cream parlour, thankful for the earbuds in her ears or else she would've passed out from sheer boredom. She kept the volume low to hear her surroundings, or if someone decided to call out to her.

The brunette sighed softly, she had a birthday party with friends a while back, but they were just people who she socialised with in school, she couldn't really remember a time where they all hanged out together before outside of school and parties.

She had also thrown a Christmas party, but those were just with her classmates.

She supposed that she was close friends with Keiko, Akako probably just tolerated her because she was friends with Kaito and Hakuba was her friend.

So who was her best friend?

Kaito? Maybe

But it had to work both ways, so if she wasn't Kaito's best friend then she supposed she didn't have one.

….Curses

Aoko shrugged it off, it was either Keiko or Kaito.

"Aoko-neechan!" the brunette quickly came back to earth and looked down towards the young boy who was tugging at her leg.

She stared

He stared and tilted his head to the side

Aoko continued to stare and tilted her own head to the side

He raised an eyebrow with curiosity

She raised her own eyebrow before blinking. "Damn! I lost" Aoko whined, stomping her foot causing Conan to burst into laughter.

"You're funny Aoko-neechan" he grinned

The brunette ceased her whining almost immediately "Wait seriously? You think I'm funny?" Aoko gawked "I practically reek of awkwardness!"

The young boy shrugged his shoulders "Yeah, when we first met, but now you're all used to me" he gave a toothy smile causing Aoko to stare for a few seconds.

"Or cause' I was totally unprepared when a certain someone woke me up one Sunday morning" she pointed out causing him to scratch the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Aoko-neechan!" he cried, bowing to show respect causing Aoko to squeal

His head shot up "What?!" he looked around hastily not expecting to be lifted from the ground.

"You're so freaking adorable! I'm buying you whatever ice cream and toppings you want okay? As many scooping's and servings as your heart desires!" Aoko suddenly announced

Conan sweat dropped before blinking "As many as I want?" he asked, turning towards her with huge innocent eyes

"As many as you want!" she chirped

Conan grinned, he hadn't eaten since lunch and the sound of the dessert sounded luxurious to him, besides, he needed to play the role of a child and what better way than with ice cream?

"Lead the way Aoko-neechan!"

"Of course! We still need to discuss things about my case too though okay?"

Crap. That was the whole reason they had decided to meet up in the first place.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Welcome to chapter three and whatnot 8'D **

**:::::**

Nakamori Aoko was pleasantly surprised with the way things were going, Shinichi hadn't lied about Conan-kun's skills. It somewhat worried her that such a young boy knew so much more than what he let on. It shouldn't really be that surprising though, considering how her father had mentioned him almost always tagging along with Detective Mori, Conan probably just picked up on a lot. He was also supposedly related to Kudo Shinichi.

Aoko pulled her school socks on, before walking past a mirror, however her reflection caused her to walk backwards, and the sight made her grimace.

She looked like a zombie

Aoko groaned, stomping upstairs to grab her concealer, she had been so excited to commence operation Stop-kid-from-his-constant-prancing-around-like-king-midas-and-give-him-a-damn-reality-check that she hadn't managed to sleep a wink! But could you blame her? Shinichi had told her that he would be about to come help her out after school today!

She would finally be able to meet the crazy lunatic who sent a first grader to her door in person!

She grinned in triumph as she put down her make up brushes.

She looked so much better

With that Aoko ran down stairs and grabbed her school bag, rushing to put her shoes on.

The only downside was that Conan-kun wouldn't be able to make it. Aoko pouted, apparently he wasn't feeling well.

Aoko paused for a moment, her pout now turning into a frown. What if he was sick from the overdose of ice cream the two had? She had spoiled the child after all.

…crap. That meant she was part responsible.

Glancing towards the kitchen Aoko sighed and made her decision.

**::::::**

"Hey Aoko, what's with the face paint?"

"How come you took so long to get here?"

"What's with that bag full of ingredients? Are you going to make me a bento? Aw Aoko you shouldn't have!"

_SMACK!_

And there went Aoko's patience "Damn it Kaito!"

The teacher felt herself sweat drop as the familiar scene played out, amusing the rest of the class.

Would it kill them to stay behaved for just a day? A day for Christ's sake!

"BAKAITO!"

Aoko growled, raising her trusty mop above her head

The teen in front of her grinned comically, clapping his hands together and disappearing in a cloud of pink smoke, Aoko wasn't fazed. Her cobalt eyes scanned the room.

Crap, where the hell was he?

The brunette scowled, she knew he was still here.

She could feel it in her bones, damn it!

Aoko held her mop close, her knuckles turning white. He was going to pop out of nowhere, when she least expected it, the second she would let her guard down.

Not happening today

"Uh…Nakamori-san, could you sit down now please?" the teacher asked after a moment, somewhat stunned with Kaito's disappearance.

Aoko bit her lip, continuing to hold her mop possessively close, she was positive that the second she would sit down he would embarrass her.

Fudge.

Inwardly groaning Aoko made her way towards her seat, she looked over her seat, narrowing her eyes as she stood a good couple inches away from her desk, she hesitantly poked it with her mop, fully expecting a kangaroo to jump out with a pie.

Once deeming the perimeter was safe (After a thorough check, from making sure there was no pigeons in her desk to checking the legs of her table and chair) Aoko tentatively sat down.

Well this was strange-

"Ehhh…so you're wearing pink today?"

Aoko couldn't hold back her screech "BAKAITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**::::::**

Smirking to herself, Aoko couldn't help but let out a sigh in relief.

She had finally made her soup for Conan-kun!

Aoko hummed, smiling as she wrapped the thermos in a cute handkerchief before placing it into a small bag. Aoko then blinked "Oh my God I didn't even ask him on what kinds of foods he liked to eat!" she groaned, smacking her forehead with her palm.

"Oh well" Aoko muttered, leaning against the wall as she nibbled on a cookie "I guess he could give it to his brother if he doesn't like it" she pouted.

Conan and Shinichi were brothers right? Aoko narrowed her eyes, judging from the picture on the flier they did look similar.

Glancing towards the clock she groaned, finishing the last of her treat before grabbing her school bag and Conan's snack.

She couldn't help but feel partly responsible for getting the poor child sick, thank the lords she was able to use the food room this lunch.

Aoko hummed as she placed the small bag inside her locker before shutting it, lunch was going to end soon meaning she had to get her ass back into homeroom. It was a miracle that she was able to finish her cooking so fast.

But damn, she was starving.

Aoko let out a small whine as she entered her classroom "I shall forever curse cute sick boys" she muttered, sitting down in her seat with a huff.

Patting her stomach she pouted, before turning around "Hey, Kaito!" she called towards the teen beside her

"Do you have any leftover food by any chance?"

He snorted "Of course not, what happened to your huge ass bag full of ingredients this morning?"

The brunette whined "I made it into stew!"

"So what's the problem?" he asked in confusion

"It's not for me!" she huffed

"So it's for your dad then? Couldn't you have just made it for him when you got home" he rolled his eyes, going back to swiping things on his tablet

"Aoko-chan!" Keiko flung herself onto her arm causing Aoko to squeak in surprise

"Holy-! What's wrong?!"

"I totally heard you! You're making a bento for a boy?"

A loud thump was heard and both girls turned their ends in confusion as they watched Kaito gawk at her.

"Wait- so I was right? You're making a bento for me?"

"No!" Keiko protested "She said, and I quote" She paused "I shall forever curse cute sick boys!"

Aoko blinked "You heard me?"

"Of course I heard you! And since Kaito isn't sick….who's the lucky guy?" she grinned

Kaito then began to cough

The inspector's daughter stared, speechless. Wait…she thought?

Oh lord.

"I-"

"Is he cute?" Keiko pressed on "At least tell me he's cute!"

Aoko's eyes went wide before giggling

Holy crap this was- she thought that Conan was-!

Aoko shook her head before grinning, hands behind her back "Oh you have no idea"

Kaito began coughing rather loud now, smacking his chest

"Oh my God, Are you okay?" she rushed over and began smacking his back until he regained his composure.

"Peachy" he grunted out before turning away looking disinterested as he continued to mess around with his electric device.

Aoko stared for a few seconds before shrugging "If you say so"

The bell that rang right then was a life saver, Keiko pouted as she returned to her seat and Aoko smirked to herself

She couldn't wait for an 'accidental' introduction between her and Conan-kun.

Gods, she would die if she found out that the 'cute sick boy' happened to be a six year old child and honestly, Aoko couldn't wait to see that play out one day.

A light vibration caused Aoko to blink, her hand making a slow movement to grab her phone as the teacher began to call out the attendance.

**The-idiot-who-shouldn't-be-trusted-with-children has messaged you. Slide to view**

Aoko hid a snort behind her palm with the contact name she had given him, she slid her thumb along the message

**Shinichi: I'll come pick you up when school's over, then we can get started with this genius plan of mine already**

**Aoko: Genius plan my ass. Who do you think was the one who came up with most of it? Oh! And I made Conan-kun some soup for his temperature, so be sure to give it to him okay?**

**Shinichi: You didn't have to do that**

**Aoko: And you two didn't have to help me, but look at where we are now**

"-Nakamori Aoko?"

"Here!"

Thanking the lords above for her skills in multitasking, she quickly looked down towards her phone once again

**Shinichi: Ugh. You remind me of Ran**

**Aoko: Ran? Oh la, la. So the great detective and baby sitter extraordinaire has a girlfriend huh?**

**Shinichi: How can you just assume that she's my girlfriend? For all you know, she could be my sister**

**Aoko: is she?**

**Shinichi: No**

**Aoko: best friend or childhood friend?**

**Shinichi: both, actually**

**Aoko: I totally ship you both**

**Shinichi: you're insane. I'll be on a bike later by the way.**

**Aoko: and you're an assbutt but kay.**

**::::::**

It felt weird to be in Kaito's place

She knew it was harsh but he had done this to her over a thousand times throughout the last year! So feeling guilty should be the last thing on her mind!

But would her damned conscience just give her a break and let her enjoy her sweet revenge for once? Just once!

…Obviously not

Aoko inwardly groaned, resting the back of her head against the side of the shoe lockers once again.

"Sorry I'm late!" Kaito panted, bending down to rest his hands on top of his knees.

"….Did you seriously just run the whole way here?" she snickered

Rolling his eyes, the young magician merely waved her off as he swapped his school shoes for his normal ones. "So what movie did you pick?" he asked lazily

Aoko winced "Yeahhhh, about that…"

Kaito frowned in confusion "what? Don't tell me we're going to be watching another chick flick" he groaned, already exiting the building with his hands behind his head.

"What? Oh, uh no. Listen Kaito the thing is…I kind-of-maybe-have-plans" she rushed out Causing him to sputter in disbelief "Wait what?"

A sudden roar of an engine caused the two to jump and turn around to face the source in surprise.

"Hey Aoko! You coming or not?" a voice called out causing Aoko to wince once again

Curse his timings

"WELL HELLO TO YOU TOO ASSFACE" Aoko stuck her tongue out towards him, she was sure he was rolling his eyes under that helmet of his!

She then quickly turned around to face Kaito "Look, I'm really sorry!"

Kaito's jaw dropped "Wait, what-"

"Sorry Kaito!" Aoko yelled once again, turning her heel and making her way towards the motorcycle, smiling as she took the helmet from Shinichi and placed it over her head.

Shinichi raised an eyebrow underneath the helmet and glanced towards the teen she was previously with and wordlessly took the small bag from her and placed it under the seat. "Is he going to be okay?"

After settling herself on the bike behind the teen and wrapping her arms around his waist Aoko pause, turning her head towards her childhood friend. "Who, him? That's just Kaito. He's totally fine with it"

She then waved towards the stunned teen as Shinichi drove off.

**::::::::**

**A/N: Awwh. Poor Kaito D'8 **

**Since Shinichi was still wearing a helmet, Kaito doesn't really know what he looks like Xd**

**Anyway I promise that the next chapter will include Shinichi and Aoko messing up Kaito's heist. c; Heiji and Kazuha might even make an appearance.**


End file.
